Yandere Durarara! Series
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Yandere fics of various characters from Durarara and an OC; original version is character/reader inserts, but had to be changed due to rules; if you'd like to see that version, go to my quotev account. Tumblr user bishiesreact helped inspire the stories for Izaya, Shizuo, and Kadota.
1. Izaya Pt 1

Mei stood in the middle of Izaya's office in Shinjuku, hands stuck in her pockets, praying he didn't notice her anxiety.

"Hold on just a second." Izaya said absently as he finished his chat room conversation; his fingers flew on the keyboard, eager to finish. He shot Mei a little smile. "You know I'm surprised, you barely ever visit anymore."

For over a year Izaya had become her confidant and adviser; she told him practically her whole life story, seeking his guidance on every problem, his brutal honesty on every tribulation. He had never steered Mei wrong.

"Yeah, it's been a while." she gave him a polite half smile. "Sorry to drop in so suddenly."

"No, no, a visit from you is nothing short of an honor." Izaya closed down his computer quickly with a smooth smile. "I was getting worried, the last time we talked you seemed so down."

There was a good reason for that; it was true that for a long time Mei had sought Izaya's counsel almost religiously; he seemed to know everything. At first, this was a blessing; she felt she could tell him anything and his observations would be objective and concise. He always lent her a compassionate ear; it was everything she had been missing from her life.

" _But he's…."_ Mei clenched her hands tightly in her pockets; she had been hearing more and more unsavory rumors lately, sinister rumors of him working for the Awakusu-kai, about him somehow being involved with the alleged human trafficking scandal from Yagiri pharmaceuticals, and much more. At first she wanted to just act like it wasn't real, but as time went on it was too much to simply ignore.

" _He's not safe to be around."_ Mei told herself firmly as Izaya smiled kindly and waited for her to speak. His smile never did quite reached his eyes; when she talked to him, Mei could see his genuine fascination, but lately it had become more and more apparent it wasn't out of good intentions or interest in helping. She had the eeriest feeling he was reveling in her need for help, the way she had come to depend on him.

Mei smiled slightly. "I just wanted to thank you in person for everything you've done for me."

Izaya laughed lightly. "How sweet. You didn't have to come all this way for that." he glanced at the clock. "It's getting a bit late actually. How about we grab something to eat and I'll drive you home? Unless, you'd like to stay over?"

At her raised eyebrows, Izaya laughed heartily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Izaya assured her. "I have a spare room you can use for the night."

"That's kind, but I'll be okay. My boyfriend is going to pick me up at the station." Mei replied politely, trying to sound casual and in a rush to go. "I actually wanted to say that I probably won't need your counseling anymore. Things have gotten a lot better since I've been taking your advice, and-"

"Boyfriend?"

Mei stopped at his tone. "Uh, yes. We've been dating for a couple of months now."

"I see."

There was an oddly tense silence.

"Well, I'm very grateful for everything." Mei told him. "I should be going; thank you again."

Izaya stood up from his desk. "I heard you had been seeing someone, but I didn't believe it myself. Here I was thinking he was your friend or something." he tilted his head quizzically. "I thought you weren't ready for that?"

"I thought so, but I really like him." she shrugged and looked at him warily as he came closer and closer.

"Just 'like'? Oh, that's good." Izaya smiled blandly. "So it won't be such a big deal that he'll be breaking up with you."

"...what?"

"He's quite studious, isn't he? Passing every class, works hard; yeah, he sounds like a nice guy." Izaya commented pleasantly; he was right in front of Mei now, hands lazily stuck in his coat pockets. "He wants to become an engineer, right?"

Mei stepped back, trying to contain a shiver of dread. "How do you know that?"

"I do my research. You've confided so much in me, I feel like I need to look after you." Izaya said quietly. "I'm hurt. You've been skipping our meetings to see him, haven't you? Well, that just won't do."

Izaya pulled out his cellphone and held it up for her to see; she gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"It'd be a shame if these pictures got leaked to...say, every college in Japan?" Izaya shrugged carelessly. "It certainly would be hard for him, wouldn't it? It's just amazing what you can do and share online!"

Mei reached out for the phone; Izaya put it away and yanked her forward by her outstretched arm. He was almost nose to nose with Mei, his breath hot on her face.

"Why?" Mei whispered, still hardly able to believe what was happening. "Why are you doing this? What could you possibly-?!"

"Shut up."

She blinked; Izaya's grip was bruising. He held his knife up to her face.

"You don't even care, do you?" Izaya hissed. "You were fine pouring your heart out to me, using me to feel better, but you only care about yourself. Quid pro quo sweetheart, relationships go both ways."

"Relationship? What the hell are you talking about?" Mei asked in disbelief, struggling to free her hand.

"I've done so much for you, and you're ready to abandon me, just like that?" Izaya's smile was manic. "How selfish. I don't give out info or advice for free you know."

Before Mei could respond, he had flipped her onto the floor.

"You poor thing." Izaya cooed and brushed back her mussed hair. "I've always been there. Is it so much to ask the same from you? You should be here instead of going off to **fuck** with another man!"

Mei screamed as he slashed at her cheek; she felt a drop of blood slowly drip down her skin. Izaya stared for a second before leaning in close.

"Please, let me go." You felt your tears mingle with the blood; Izaya licked up both gently with a satisfied smirk.

"Never again." Izaya giggled; he lightly nuzzled Mei's neck. "I've got that room all set up for you. I think you'll be very comfortable here."

She shook her head weakly, struggling to breath.

"Now, now, don't be fussy." Izaya chided with a crazed grin. "I love you after all. Aren't you just lucky? Nothing will ever come between us again, human or monster."

"Help me!" Mei sobbed wretchedly through her tears as Izaya dragged the knife blade gingerly down her neck. "Someone, help me, please!"

Izaya gently kissed the red line rising on her skin with a sigh.

"You know, you should love me too."


	2. Izaya Pt 2

"I want a raise."

"What, no greeting? I just got back and your hounding me for money?" Izaya asked as Namie took his package and placed it on his desk; he hung his jacket up on the coat rack with a yawn. "I need to wind down; make me some tea or something."

Namie continued to stand there with her arms crossed. "You hired me to be your secretary, not your accomplice."

"Oh please, you're just supposed to look after Mei during your shifts." Izaya dismissed her. "She stays in her room most of the time anyway, right?"

"She tried to escape today."

"So what?"

"She bit me."

Izaya doubled over, and gasped for breath. "Seriously?! I didn't think she had that much fight left in her!"

Namie just glared, getting more irritated by the second. "The only way I got her to stop fighting was by threatening to dissect her!" Namie huffed and turned away from Izaya's smirk. "If I was still head of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals that brat would be six feet deep in a ditch somewhere...or at least what body parts we didn't use…Hey!"

Izaya wasn't smiling as he held his knife to her throat. "I said use necessary force only. If I find out you went overboard and scratched her up, you'll have wished I turned you over to the authorities."

Namie stared at him in mild disbelief; he was waiting for a response.

"Whatever. But for every time she makes me work overtime, I want compensation."

"Sounds fair." Izaya smiled smoothly as he put away his knife. "You can leave now, and make sure you still have the key card to her room. She tried to take mine last time."

Namie stared after him as he strolled away.

"Screwed up maniac."

Izaya heard her mutter, but his mood was too cheerful to pay her any mind; he smiled broadly and used his key card to unlock Mei's bedroom door.

"Hey, you miss me?"

No answer; Izaya looked on curiously as she stared at the television. Her mouth was open slightly, eyes glued to the bright screen that lit up the otherwise dim room.

 _"...age 22, was found lying in front of the National Center for Global Health and Medicine, around 6:13 A.M. this morning. He was reported to have been beaten severely and sustaining several injuries to legs, torso, and cranium…."_

Izaya was a bit reluctant to let Mei have your own T.V., but he realized she would get bored cooped up in her room with him being away on business regularly. He was starting to regret his decision as tears began to stream silently down her face; the news reporter was reciting their lines with a professional coldness.

 _"...A rumor has spread that this was a crime syndicate related attack, with the method being typical of the suspected Awakusu-kai. No witnesses have been found for questioning. Family members are being contacted and police have begun an investigation-"_

"How depressing." Izaya commented lightly as he sat down next to Mei on the small couch; he plucked the remote from the armrest. "How about we watch that movie you like, I think it's coming on in a few minutes."

Mei's arms were stiff at her sides as she turned to him with wide eyes; the tears were still falling, though she felt a strange numbness in the midst of her despair.

"Turn that back on!"

"Hm?"

"What did you do? Leak those photos to that gang you work for? Is he dead?!" Mei's voice rose slightly, her shoulders trembling from both anger and sadness.

"First of all, I don't work exclusively for them. Secondly, his 'activities' weren't well received by certain people. It's not my fault if your boyfriend ended up getting his brains bashed in and splattered all over the-"

"Stop it!"

Izaya frowned slightly as Mei covered her face in her hands with an angry sob.

"Even after seeing what he did, you'd still defend him?"

"You wouldn't understand." Mei told him with a bitter scoff; what did he know about loving someone?

It was true, Mei would never think of the man she was beginning to love the same way after what Izaya had shown her. Still, she couldn't just forget everything; she couldn't just forget his smile or his kindness. Mei couldn't just dismiss how happy he had made her; she hoped it was genuine.

 _"Why?"_ Mei asked herself as Izaya sat back in silence, studying Mei for her next move. _"Everything was okay; things were better with my family, I was making friends. For God's sake, I was finally happy..."_

Mei tried to keep her voice calm. "Please, Izaya, turn it back on. I need to know-"

"If he's dead?" Izaya supplied helpfully. "I already told you, I don't give away information for free."

"I don't have any money!" Mei exclaimed. "You don't even let me outside-"

"Tell you what," she cringed as Izaya scooted closer to her side, an arm slung over the back of the couch. His smile was almost convincingly benign. "Give me a kiss, and I'll turn the T.V. back on."

Mei backed away. "No!"

"Whoa! You must not care that much." Izaya leaned away with a bemused expression. "Or are you trying to remain pure for when you see him again? How refreshingly naive."

"Whatever he was, he was never as as much of a lowlife as you!" Mei spat at him; her glare was piercing, but Izaya wasn't affected; he just grinned ruefully. "You're disgusting and I wish it was your head that got smashed into a wall!"

"You know, throwing a tantrum isn't going to make your situation any better."

"What is it now? I can't even go outside!" Mei's body slumped back against the couch; it was already obvious he couldn't care less. He had made no secret that her feelings on the 'situation' were of little importance. "You ruined everything…"

This made the mask of calm falter slightly.

"Excuse me? Who was the one coming to me nearly everyday, begging for my help, for me to give you advice and a shoulder to cry on?" Izaya chuckled. "You poured your heart out to me, and you never even asked me about myself."

"You never told me anything-!"

"Be quiet. I'm not done." Izaya ordered softly; his tone immediately made Mei freeze up as he gripped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "It was due to my influence that you took the steps you needed to give yourself a better life; your little boyfriend-or should I say ex?- got himself killed, so don't go blaming me."

"So he is dead…" Mei felt fresh tears prick the corners of her eyes and a lump swell up in her throat. This only succeeded in pissing Izaya off further; he thought this would be over with once he leaked those photos to Shiki, but here she was still upset over nothing.

"Don't you dare feel bad for him." Izaya hissed. "I'm the only one who's been there. You came to me. Do you think I asked for this?"

Mei's eyes blinked in confusion and fear, praying he would just let her go; after a second, he shrugged and sighed.

"I suppose it can't be helped now. Oh, but you don't look so good." Izaya released her chin; he got up and sat down on the bed, his whole mood shifted from hostile to concerned. "Lie down, you should rest, you've had too much excitement for today."

"Okay…" Mei tried to maintain a distance from him; there was only really room for one person on the bed, but Izaya wasn't having it. He made her lean back against him as he leaned up against the pillows.

"There we go, nice and comfy." Izaya yawned and rotated his stiff neck. "It's been a busy day. I heard you bit Namie-chan?"

Mei nodded silently, feeling Izaya shake with muffled laughter; she wished she could take that knife and stab him in the throat.

"What a day. Ah, I nearly forgot!" Izaya exclaimed and jumped up from the bed. He left the room and came back with a package under his arm, not bothering to lock the door; it wasn't like she could take him in a fight. "Don't be shy, open it up."

Mei stared down at the brightly wrapped present he placed in her lap. With more than enough apprehension, she slowly tore off the paper and opened the box. It was a dress in her favorite color with matching shoes.

"It's yours truly's birthday." Izaya grinned as Mei stared down blankly at the clothes; she hadn't been particularly pleased with any of the other souvenirs or gifts he presented her, but this was different. "I was thinking, let's go to dinner, spend a night out on the town, take in all this city has to offer!"

Mei's face held little emotion as Izaya smiled at her deviously, leaning in close enough so his breath tickled her cheek as he played with a bit of her hair. "I'll let you pick the place we go for dinner, but I think since you don't have a present for me, it's only fair I get to decide what we have for dessert."

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay home." Mei pushed the box away and laid down on her side.

"I don't think I was asking." Izaya yanked her up to a sitting position; she was almost too tired to be afraid, but the burning in his eyes made her rethink those feelings.

"Izaya, please-"

"You wanted to go out right? Well, you're just going to have to do it on my terms." Izaya's kiss left Mei breathless in the worst possible way, the hand on the back of her head keeping her from pulling away.

The look on his face was euphoric as he bit Mei's bottom lip. "Now, it's my birthday and we're going to spend it together and we're gonna have a shit ton of fun, alright?"

She nodded dumbly. "Okay…"

"Good." Izaya clapped his hands together. "Now, go get changed. I made a reservation and if we leave in an hour we should make it in time."

"Okay." Mei picked up the box and went to the bathroom to get ready; a few months ago, she would've put up more of a fight, but what was the use in doing it now? What was the point anymore? He'd just get angry and he wouldn't let her go...he'd never let her go.

 _"What other choice do I have?"_ Mei looked at herself in the mirror; her legs buckled seeing the red mark on her bottom lip and she fell to her knees on the tile floor, her body shaking with silent sobs.

Izaya leaned up against the bathroom door and sighed softly.

 _"She really needs to get over it soon. It's not gonna be a fun date if she's on the verge of tears the whole_ _time."_ Izaya laid back on the bed with a giggle; still, he thought Mei was adorable when she cried. It reminded him of when he first met her, how she was so desperate for anyone to care, for someone to depend on.

 _"She's just restless; a night out will do us both some good."_ Izaya nodded to himself in satisfaction; he got up and began searching through his own clothes for something a bit more formal. He was well aware of his attractiveness, and he figured after showing Mei what a gentleman he was, she would be that much closer to letting go of her fear and admitting her feelings to him. Mei just had to stop being so stubborn.

Izaya buttoned up his shirt and smirked at the sound of Mei starting the shower. It was only a matter of time before she gave in, but what was the harm in helping the process along a bit and giving her a gentle nudge in the right direction? Izaya was feeling absolutely tickled at the prospective opportunities the night may hold; he smiled at his reflection and hugged his arms around himself with barely contained mirth.

"Happy Birthday to me~!"


	3. Shizuo

"Fire! FIRE!" Yori screamed as she kicked the thug's shin; he cursed in pain and she ran to the alley way entrance before he could stab her.

"Help!" Yori ran head first into someone; she looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"You fucking bitch, get back here!" the attempted rapist brandished a boxcutter at her, glaring before catching Shizuo's eye; his expression turned to a look of dread.

"Wait, you're-!"

He was silenced by a punch to the stomach that sent him flying over the street and in a dumpster. A small crowd of people and a police officer surrounded the man; Yori's eyes were fixed on Shizuo's narrowed ones. She had heard about him, but had never actually seen him in action; he looked somewhat apprehensive as Yori gaped up at him.

"Hey, don't scream okay, I was just-"

"T-thank you!"

Shizuo paused; he had mistook her tears for panic, but a grateful smile stretched across her face. He blinked in surprise as she bowed to him.

"Thank you so much, you saved me." Yori wiped her eyes quickly. "If you weren't here…"

"Uh, don't mention it." Shizuo averted his eyes nervously; he was not used to being thanked so ardently and he certainly wasn't used to his attempts to help actually working. "Are you okay?"

Yori nodded and laughed happily despite his awkwardness; the adrenaline was leaving her system and she could feel a huge wave of relief as she smiled up at her savior. She had just escaped a horrible violation and it was all because of this kind stranger. He must not be so bad if he did such a thing for someone he didn't even know.

"Yes, I'm alright. Please, let me thank you for your help." Yori insisted. "I was just on my way to eat; can I treat you?"

Shizuo looked down at her strangely. "You should go home and rest or something. Besides, you don't have to do that for me."

Yori shook her head with a warm grin. "I know. I want to."

The next month was an awkwardly sweet period of courting; Yori thought her heart would burst when Shizuo fumbled his words the first time he asked her for a real date, and despite his anxiousness, she accepted happily. It was a slow process, but it was more than worth it to be with such a loyal and gentle person. He truly was Yori's hero and she felt she could depend on him for anything. She just felt so safe by his side.

On Shizuo's end, he had received the connection he had always desired. He smiled shyly at Yori's laugh, melted at her praise, and shivered at her touch. As the weeks passed, Shizuo had shed some of his self consciousness and fear; he could still be a bit standoffish and it went without saying he had problems with his temper, but he had never once lashed out at Yori. He was her constant companion.

Not that this didn't come with it's own increasingly worrying set of problems; it seemed lately Yori couldn't go anywhere without Shizuo following her. At first it was endearingly cute, but recently it was starting to feel overbearing. Anywhere she went he was hovering around her or looming over her oppressively. Shizuo seemed to think nothing of it himself, but Yori was starting to feel smothered despite his good intentions.

"Hey, Shizuo?"

Yori gently took his arm off her waist as she walked down the sidewalk; he looked down at her in confusion. Usually Yori was so affectionate; come to think of it, Shizuo kept getting the sinking feeling she was drifting off whenever she was with him.

"What's up?"

"I-"

"Give me your money!"

Yori turned and came face to face with a haggard looking man; he was pointing a knife right between her eyes. She was too shocked to scream as he was sent crashing into the alley he had come from. Shizuo had charged and shoved him into the wall.

"You should never threaten a woman like that."

Shizuo smirked when the man cried out as he stabbed his lit cigarette out on his cheek; he glanced sideways to make sure Yori was watching.

" _She's been so distant lately. This is my chance to show her how I feel, what I'm willing to do to make us work."_ he smashed his fist into the man's face, colliding with the force of a hundred bricks; he had never felt so much satisfaction from violence before. " _I don't want to look weak in front of the woman who loves me."_

"Oh my god!" Yori covered your mouth with her hands; the man howled in pain, his teeth smashed in and his nose hanging halfway off by a bit of skin. Blood ran down his face in streams. Shizuo wasn't listening to her; he just punched him again. And again, and again, and again-

"Stop it!"

Shizuo's blows rained down the man's face over and over in a blind rage; in no time it was reduced to a clump of flesh and slivers of bone. The wall was splattered with blood and all that remained after Shizuo's attack was a stump where the head used to be; he slowly wiped his bloody knuckles on the man's shirt. The body leaned against the wall and twitched.

Shizuo turned to Yori with a smile that was both feral and proud. "I took care of it."

She doubled over and threw up, almost choking on the vomit that soon stained her shirt.

"Shit, are you okay?!" he crouched down and rubbed her back gently.

" _This can't be real...how?"_ Yori wondered desolately as her vision began to fade. " _How could this be the same person?"_

Where was the man who just wanted to be left in peace, whose usual demeanor was so mellow and unassuming? Yori didn't know who this person looking at her and not caring he had just taken a man's life. Where was the man she fell in love with?

The last thing Yori saw was his worried gaze.

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious when Yori woke up in her own bed; Shizuo was gazing down at her, running his fingers through her hair. Yori bolted up and shrieked.

"Hey, hey, it's alright!" Shizuo took her arms and carefully pushed her back on the bed. "He can't hurt you, he's gone now."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Yori thrashed around violently but couldn't break his hold; Shizuo looked as if she had slapped him. She felt hot tears prick her eyes as she looked up at him, begging for this to all just be a nightmare.

"Don't look at me like that. Don't cry." Shizuo whispered roughly, kissing the corners of Yori's eyes. "Please, you can't be scared of me. You know I'd never lay a finger on you, don't you? love you. I love you so much." he laid down next to her, his eyes searching Yori's desperately. She looked at him trying to figure out what was happening, what was going through his head; it was common knowledge that he couldn't control his anger, but that level of violence? This was just insanity.

The truth was, she was it for him; the human connection, the love and acceptance he had craved for so long was finally his and he didn't want to let it go, not when it was finally his. For years he had struggled to accept his power; if having it meant he could keep her with him, than it was more than welcome, even if it meant he'd have to slaughter someone to do it.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see" Shizuo assured her with a chaste kiss. "I'll make sure of it; I don't know what I'd do if anyone tried to take you away…"

Yori whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Shizuo quickly loosened his hold at her wince, his normally deep voice rose in panic; he smoothed down her mussed hair with a fretful gaze. "How's your stomach? Do you need any medicine? I put your clothes in the wash, they should be clean soon."

Yori looked down and realized she was only wearing her panties and one of his button down shirts.

"D-did you change me?"

Shizuo mistook her wide eyed gaze for embarrassment and shyness.

"N-no, I'd never-! I mean, I did, but I didn't look, I mean-shit." Shizuo sputtered and scowled disparagingly.

" _It's as if it never happened."_ Yori thought as Shizuo averted his eyes in shame, his ears tinged red. " _He doesn't even_ _care he just killed someone."_

"I didn't do anything. I really want to…" Shizuo cupped her face with a tentative smile; his eyes darkened in affection and restrained lust. "But I also want it to be special; I really think we should wait until our wedding night to make love."

" _He's never going to let me go."_

The realization hit Yori full force and she fell limp as Shizuo held her against him; he kissed her temple and buried his face in her hair. Yori stiffened as one of his hands slowly trailed down to her bare thigh, caressing it reverently.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle..."


	4. Kadota

"Come on, dammit!" Togusa cursed under his breath at the traffic, his hands gripping the wheel with white knuckled fury.

Kadota sighed. "It's either you with your Ruri Hijiribe obsession or these two otakus living in the 2D world giving me a headache. Can't you guys focus on reality?"

"Hey, don't lump me in with those lunatics!" Togusa glanced in the rearview mirror as Erika and Walker talked to Ayame excitedly. "Ruri-chan is a real person!"

"Yeah, I know." Kadota was watching his girlfriend from his own mirror.

They arrived at the bookstore in less time than expected; Ayame laughed quietly as Togusa made a mad dash for the entrance. Ruri Hijiribe was coming out with her own figurine, and he wanted to get one before anyone else. Erika and Walker ran right out after him, excited for their own purchases; she thought it was funny how they always got multiple copies.

"Kyohei, I'm gonna go in too. Would you mind letting me charge my phone in the van?" Ayame asked.

Kadota nodded. "Sure, have fun. I'm not going in that madhouse."

Ayame giggled and pecked his cheek sweetly. "Thanks, I'll make sure they don't maul anyone."

She plugged in her phone to the van's charger and left; Kadota yawned and settled back in his seat. His friends could be such a handful, but her being there was always a big help.

Kadota waited a few minutes before opening her phone; he smiled seeing the wallpaper. It was the two of them holding hands inside Russia Sushi. Erika had snapped the photo with neither of them knowing; Kadota had blushed and scolded her in embarrassment at the tender moment being caught on camera, but Ayame was delighted. He was happy to see it meant so much to her, and his bluster soon deflated into a peaceful smile.

Ayame always made him smile, just by being happy herself.

With a heavy sigh Kadota began scrolling through her contacts and recent messages.

" _Ugh, another call from that guy at her university?"_ Kadota looked at the number in distaste; the conversation had been nearly an hour long.

" _What the hell? What could they be talking about for that long?!"_

With a deep frown Kadota blocked the number and deleted Ayame's log history; he glanced back at the bookstore entrance before scrolling over to her text messages.

Kadota nearly crushed the phone in his shaking hand. This time another friend she had sent her a flirty text with hearts; didn't they know she had a boyfriend?

" _What kind of shit are they trying to pull?"_ Kadota seethed as he rapidly deleted the messages. " _It's good she turned him down, but she's being too nice about it! Doesn't she know what kind of people are out there? Some guys don't know when to quit…"_

He quickly plugged the phone back in as he saw Ayame walking out the door; Togusa was holding a package lovingly in his arms. Kadota could see Erika whispering to Walker with a sneaky grin, and they shared a laugh as Togusa kissed the box sweetly. Ayame herself were carrying a plastic bag.

"What'd you get?" Kadota asked as everyone came in; she handed him the bag with a grin.

"I got you the newest issue of ' _A Certain Magical Index'_!" Ayame gave him a chaste kiss. "They came out with it earlier than scheduled."

"Thanks, you didn't have to." Kadota ruffled her hair gently.

Walker clapped his hands together suddenly. "I think we have a new ship!" he turned to Ayame with a grin. "Aya-chan's sweetness and Dota-chin's grumpy stoicism is a perfect blend!"

"I don't know." Erika said. "I think it's a bit too fluffy for me. It needs more conflict!"

Ayame blinked. "Huh?"

Kadota groaned. "Don't pay them any attention. They have a bad habit of pairing up real life people we know."

"Hey, Iza-Iza and Shizu-chan is totally canon."

Everyone else in the car blanched.

"Oh, that's weird." Ayame commented to herself; Erika looked over her shoulder as she scrolled down her phone.

"What's up?"

"My text and call history have been deleted." Ayame frowned slightly. "I don't think I deleted them…"

"Does your phone do it automatically?" Togusa asked absently, his eyes firmly on the road. She shook your head.

"I don't think so...there weren't even that many messages."

Kadota grunted. "I wouldn't sweat it, my phone acts up sometimes too."

"Yeah, I have had this one for a while." Ayame shrugged and put it away in her jean pocket. "Hey, I got paid today; who wants Russia Sushi?"

"Me!" Walker and Erika cheered.

"Sounds good." Kadota nodded. "I'll pay for half okay? I got paid today too."

"Thank you Kyohei, you're such a gentleman." Ayame smiled warmly; she felt so lucky to have such a good boyfriend. Kadota kept a straight face, but she could see him flush happily at her praise.

"A real man doesn't make his girlfriend foot the bill."

"Oooh you're so manly Dota-chin!" Erika squealed. "Oh god I just had an idea! Aya-chan, Dota-chin, and Rocchi as an OTP!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Walker exclaimed turning from his manga to Ayamne's stunned face. "You're the princess from another dimension and Kadota is your long lost reincarnated knight, but you end up meeting Chikage-san in a shady bar during your part time shift as a detective! You have the power to read minds, which was passed down from generation to generation of-"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Togusa ordered. "I'm trying to drive here!"

Ayame looked back and forth between them. "Rocchi?"

"His name is Chikage Rokujo." Kadota supplied lowly. "That's one guy you're not meeting; he flirts with any woman that moves."

"Aw, don't be silly." Ayame laughed; she heard her phone vibrate. "Oh darn, him again? Honestly."

"Who is it?" Kadota asked.

"My partner from my night class, he keeps forgetting the due dates for our assignments." Ayame rolled her eyes lightly and typed a message. Kadota sunk a bit lower in his seat.

" _Dammit. That guy better back off if he knows what's good for him."_ Kadota sneaked a glance at Ayame: she looked perfectly at ease. " _Can't she just tell him to ask someone else? Why does he have to bug her every time?! It's obvious what he's doing, but she can't see it!"_

Kadota clutched the light novel she had bought him. " _I need to keep her safe. I'm not doing anything wrong, she's needs me to look after her. I'm doing what any good boyfriend would do."_

"Kyohei?" Ayame's voice soothed him somewhat. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked nonchalantly; she shrugged.

"You just look tired I guess."

"Nah, I'm okay. I had a late job last night."

Technically it wasn't a lie; Kadota had searched through all the names on Ayame's contacts list, looking for any information on them online.

"Okay. Don't work too hard." she told him; Kadota just nodded.

" _I love you. I'm keeping you safe."_ Kadota thought as he held Ayame's hand on the way inside Russia Sushi; she squeezed a bit tighter as she caught his gaze. He squeezed back.

" _It's all for you."_


	5. Shiki

**Author's Note: This guy's so awesome, he needs more fangirls. Okay, I'm done being a loser, enjoy!**

He didn't really know Kana personally, though his opinion of her wasn't especially high.

She was just another silly girl in his junior high school class, skipping around in her own little bubble with her precious family and friends, not a care in the world, except maybe for the upcoming exams and picking out colleges. Kana didn't know what it was like to scrap through everyday, desperately trying to just keep her head above water. She had her happy, normal life and he had his and they were never meant to cross.

Until that day, that one damn day, where Shiki found himself slumped against the school's back building, breathing harshly, trying to will away the pain from the brutal beating he had gotten from a rival school's gang. He was still a small fish in a small pond, and he wasn't going anywhere else anytime soon.

"God dammit." Shiki sighed heavily as he curled in on himself, his stomach sore and probably already bruised; he felt a trickle of blood drip from his lips. A couple of his teeth were lying somewhere in the grass.

"Shi-kun?"

Shiki looked up sharply, his temper flaring at the childish nickname he had yet to grow out of. He grimaced at Kana's concerned gaze; he didn't want her pity.

"Don't call me that." Shiki spit out some of the blood, watched it splatter on the grass, secretly hoped she was grossed out by it. "Get out of here. This doesn't concern you."

Kana frowned. "That's pretty big talk for a shrimpy guy like you. You're a mess." she pulled out a handkerchief from her skirt pocket. "Here, at least wipe the blood off. If the teachers see you like this, you might get kicked out."

"What's it to you? I don't give a shit about school anyway."

"What, you'd rather get beat up instead of going to class?" Kana sounded sarcastic, but the worry was evident in her eyes. Shiki felt his curiosity peak; why did she even care? He took the handkerchief out of politeness and wiped away the blood.

"Thanks. And I'm not shrimpy."

"Well, you definitely aren't built to pick fights with five high schoolers."

Shiki scoffed. "Just wait. Besides, brawn isn't everything. You need to be sharp to survive in this world, I know that much."

Kana looked at him contemplatively and sat down next to him. "I know it's none of my business, but you should be more careful. It's not smart to pick fights with people three times your size."

Shiki smiled at her slyly. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I may have gotten my ass beat, but they didn't look so good afterward either."

The bell rang signaling the end of break; she stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Be careful, okay Shi-kun?"

He grunted and glared slightly at the name.

"Aw come on, it sounds cute doesn't it?" Kana laughed. "Well...so long."

Shiki stared as she began to walk away and was puzzled when Kana suddenly stopped and turned back around. She stood and stared down at him determinedly.

"Look whatever it is you're doing," Kana began uncertainly. "I know we're not really friends or that close or anything...but if you'd like someone to talk to, you can talk to me if you want…"

Shiki just stared as Kana bowed and took off; she was blushing in slight embarrassment from her forwardness, skirt fluttering as she ran to avoid being late to class.

" _That was...cute…"_

Shiki was disappointed when Kana ended up going to a different high school than him; he had never worked up the courage to actually approach her again during the rest of junior high, never found the right time or a good reason. She always seemed to be with someone, her friends or acquaintances, or she was busy with her own peaceful life. In the end, he was still just a no name punk; the way things were, he knew it wouldn't work out.

At least not then.

Fast forward many years later, and Shiki Haruya was an grown man and one of the most feared in Ikebukuro at that; the Awakusu-kai was his life, he had chosen it, and he had no regrets.

The hotel suite he was staying at was nice, but Shiki hated to be away from his regular lodgings. This business trip was particularly brutal, and he felt a weariness he hadn't before. Not enough to cause concern, just a friendly reminder that he couldn't slice up a guys limb as easily as he used to.

" _I'm gettin' old. I gotta leave that kind of stuff to the enforcers. I'm an executive, can't do those jobs anymore."_ Shiki yawned as he entered his apartment; it was on the outskirts of Shinjuku, nice, but not too flashy. He couldn't afford to draw attention to himself; who knows who might be keeping tabs on him.

"Baby, I'm home. Sorry I'm late, we ran into some last minute trouble." Shiki chuckled wearily. "Honestly, it's a sad day when you can't even go out for dinner without some asshole trying to poison your beer." he entered the bedroom where Kana sat reading a book; she looked up like a startled bird as he sat down on the bed.

"It's a good thing you didn't come along." Shiki gently took the book from her hands. "They might have tried to use you as leverage. It's better if you just stay here, am I right?"

"Yeah." Kana nodded; Shiki shrugged off his jacket and threw it carelessly on the ground. He relished the times when he could just relax.

"Come here." Shiki cradled her to him with a contented sigh. "Hey, would you mind rubbing my head? I think I got a migraine coming on."

"Okay."

Shiki readjusted himself and rested his head on Kana's lap, sighing softly as she ran her fingers through his cropped hair; the worry lines faded a bit from his brow as she massaged his temples.

Kana tried to keep her fingers from trembling. "I made dinner earlier. I put it in the fridge, but I can heat it up for you in the oven."

"You're an angel, you know that?" Shiki took her palm and kissed it. "Sorry I couldn't make it in time. You miss me?"

"Yeah."

After a minute of silence, he frowned.

"You don't sound like it."

"I-I did." Kana cringed inwardly as her voice faltered; she couldn't help it. Even after months of this she was still frightened; how did this happen? The weedy, slight boy she once knew was long gone and instead was this cunning, cruel man. "I really did."

Shiki sat up suddenly, an understanding expression crossing his features. "I know what'll cheer you up." he got his jacket from the floor, taking a small box out of one of the inside pockets; with a smile he held it out for Kana to take. "I picked this up for you on the way back."

She smiled back weakly and opened the velvet box, pulling out a delicate chain. Her birthstone hung from a silver heart charm, the jewel winking in the dim light of the room.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Kana smiled slightly and fumbled with the clasp; he would get suspicious if she didn't put it on right away.

Shiki sat behind her, taking the ends of the necklace and pushing some of her hair out of the way so he could close the clasp. Kana shivered as he kissed the back of her neck.

Kana bowed your head slightly. "Thanks."

Shiki gently held her chin and made her look at him. "You miss me?"

"Yeah." Kana nodded quickly; he frowned, the lines deepening on his face. Instead of making him look older, it served to make him look fierce.

"Say it like you actually mean it then!" he hissed; Kana gasped as Shiki yanked the chain from her neck, breaking the tiny links and throwing it against the floor with a growl. She backed up against the bed post, her arms wrapped around her shoulders, eyes clenched shut. Shiki sat in front of Kana, prying her arms loose, holding them firmly.

"I know you tried to call your family."

Kana's eyes flew open in panic; how did he know?

"I saw the call history." Shiki frowned disapprovingly. "You think I'm stupid or something?"

Kana shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry Shiki-san, I-I-"

"Hey," Shiki cupped her face. "What's with the formalities?"

He wanted Kana to use the nickname; he had never had one, not one from a close friend or a girlfriend. He just wanted her to be comfortable around him again and smile and joke like she did that one time.

"Why can't we just go back?" Shiki asked suddenly; Kana looked at him in confusion. "I take good care of you, don't I? Why would you want to leave me, huh?"

Kana felt tears come to her eyes. "Please Shiki…...I just want to go home."

Shiki's bark of laughter made her jump.

"Baby, you are home!" he laid back on the pillows and pulled Kana to his chest. "I wish I could take you out more often, but you know how it is. What if someone from a rival organization saw you? I can't afford to let something bad happen to you."

Kana was the weak one now, the one who wasn't used to this kind of life. She needed to be protected and Shiki was strong enough to do it now; but she was so distant since he took her in and he couldn't understand why. Kana had told him that she'd be there; he had the power and the means to make it so she would never leave his side; he lavished her with gifts and attention whenever he could.

"I'm trying baby." Shiki petted her head with an exhausted smile; he looked almost sad. "What more do you want from me?"

Kana stayed silent; there was no talking to him. He wouldn't listen to her back then and he sure as hell wasn't now. He had the upper hand, he had the control, and he knew she knew it.

"I'm sorry." Kana said quietly. "I'm sorry Shi-kun. I won't do it again."

Shiki smiled as she pecked his cheek. "Good. Just in case, I'm gonna have to take away your phone for a while."

"What?!" Kana asked feeling dread well up in her chest; voluntary or not, Shiki was the only person she had regular contact with. "How will I-?"

"Sh, sh, calm down baby. I'm here." he hushed Kana softly, pressing a finger to her lips. "Not for long; I just need to make sure it can only call me from now on, blocked numbers or not, okay?" Shiki assured her, his hand gripping the back of her neck lightly. "Aw, you really did miss me huh? I missed you too."

Nothing made Shiki more happy than to see Kana was slowly becoming more and more dependent on him; it was only a matter of time before she accepted this as her life. Maybe he'd let her go out more often; he had to lock the doors and windows. It made him feel bad. He knew she liked fresh air, but he didn't want to take any chances until he was sure she understood.

" _It hasn't been easy."_ Shiki sighed lightly as he made Kana lean on him; her body was so warm too, and sex would've been a great stress reliever. His finger still tingled from the touch of her trembling lips.

Still, he would never sink so low as to force himself on her, no matter how defenseless and tempting she looked wearing only one of his shirts and the panties he had picked out himself. " _I won't have to make her do anything before long. It's just a matter of time before she realizes I'm the only one who can protect her."_

The innocent world Kana grew up in, the one he resented her for was just an illusion; years of working for the Awakusu-kai taught him that happiness and happy lives could be broken as easily as glass. But he was different now, stronger, smarter, and he would use that to make her understand. He would make sure no harm would come to her, even if it meant he'd have to break her to do it.

Kana spoke lowly. "Shi-kun...can I go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Of course. It was sweet of you to wait up for me though." Shiki smirked in satisfaction as she rested her head in the crook of his neck; his hands slowly stroked up and down her back, under the shirt. His thumb massaged little circles into her skin, willing Kana to relax to his touch. Age had made him patient and he knew she'd come around eventually and love him back.

" _All in due time."_


End file.
